Systems for monitoring numerous replenishable device parameters are known in the art. Such systems typically collect battery pack information, recharger information, or both, and make the information available for viewing by an operator. While such systems typically provide visibility with respect to parameters of a particular charger or replenishable device, acting upon these parameters is typically left to operator. Furthermore, operators responsible for multiple devices must scrutinize similar information for several devices in order to determine optimal replenishable device asset allocation. Thus the burden on the operator increases as the number of replenishable device assets increases.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a solution that provides relatively integrated replenishable device management. A further need exists for such a solution that is relatively automated. Yet a further need exists for such a solution that provides relatively efficient replenishable device asset resource allocation.